Fantasía demencial
by xLadyKirbyKruegerx
Summary: "Vaya, es la primera vez que veo el cuerpo de una mujer al descubierto, y eres realmente hermosa, pero... Me pregunto cómo te verás al descubierto del todo, oh, tú entiendes...Sin piel." (Un fic de Jeff the Killer, para mayores de 18. Advertencia de violación, donde saco lo más perverso que se me ocurrió)


_**"**__**Siniestro asesino aún se encuentra prófugo."**_

_**Después de semanas de asesinatos inexplicables, el desconocido asesino todavía ronda por éste lugar. Depués de las pocas pruebas que se han encontrado, una joven ha sobrevivido al ataque del asesino y valientemente cuenta su historia: **_

_**-Tuve un mal sueño y me desperté en medio de la noche...**_

Apagué el televisor después de escuchar tanta monotonía en un sólo tema. Estaba más que harta ese día, y no estaba para ánimos de escuchar noticias tan deprimentes como la de un asesino en serie con complejo de "Jack el destripador". Me senté en mi cama estrechando entre mis manos la taza de café caliente, mi infusión favorita, con el inútil propósito de calmar mi ansiedad y mi ánimo insoportable. Miré al techo totalmente desatenta a lo que ocurría a mi alrededor y bebí un sorbo del líquido tan anhelado por mi ya adicto organismo. Pero a pesar de que mi corazón estuviese nadando en los recónditos mares de la rabia y el rencor, no pude evitar sonreír al mirar a mi alrededor y sentir ése espacio tan mío y que lo había logrado obtener a raíz del sudor de mis propios esfuerzos.

Después de que me aburriese de depender de mis padres y de ver los interminables problemas que tenían al pagar mi universidad, decidí encontrar un trabajo que se ajustara a mi apretado horario, pero que a la vez me proporcionara los ingresos suficientes para poder independizarme, aunque fuese de a poco. Logré laburar en una tienda de joyerías gracias a una agradable compañera de curso que logró convencer a su jefa de dejarme entrar, haciendo alarde de mi eterna paciencia y desbordante responsabilidad, ella accedió a hacerme un espacio en su negocio y así, con una gorda paga semanal, logré juntar poco a poco lo suficiente como para arrendar mi propio departamento de soltera. Mamá y papá entristecieron al ver a su única niña dejar el nido, pero debí hacerlo, quería darles un peso menos y tener una boca menos para alimentar les aligeraría la carga que les significaba el asegurarme un buen futuro como siempre desearon para mí.

Me largué un 20 de julio, lo recuerdo muy bien. Llegué a éste edificio, ayudada por unos cuantos amigos y familiares, los cuales me hicieron una mini-fiesta de inauguración, querían realizarla en mi nuevo hogar pero a penas quepo yo; el departamento consta tan solo con una habitación y un diminuto baño, y un pequeño estudio que me sirve como comedor y sala de estar a la vez, sin mencionar que, al ser tan barato, no estaba en las mejores condiciones así que en vista de las circunstancias, hicimos el festejo en casa de uno de mis primos.

Recuerdo que las primeras noches las pasé en vela, no sólo por las interminables maquetas que me envían de mi carrera de "Arquitectura" sino que también por el estrepitoso e insoportable ruido de las tuberías de los baños, las cuales se conectan a través de los departamentos. He debido, en más de una ocasión, levantarme a las seis de la mañana especialmente a bañarme, porque después de las ocho, el agua caliente brilla por su ausencia, y siendo ése el motivo del que me haya enfermado más de una vez en los 6 meses que llevo en éste sitio, pero estoy tranquila. Logré comprarme una cocinilla pequeña (regalo de mi madre) para mis alimentos, unas cortinas color jade para cubrir mis ventanas y me compré un pequeño televisor, de esos antiguos para mi habitación, éste último no es de la mejor calidad, pero alegra mi cuarto y me distrae de todas las complicaciones extenuantes que acomplejan mi casi adulta mentalidad. He de admitir que mi prioridad, no fue ni la televisión ni pagar la cuenta de la luz, sino que lo primero que compré para mí, fueron las cortinas de rojo color, debido a mi insoportable manía de sentir que alguien, (o algo) me observa desde el exterior. Suena estúpido puesto que vivo en un tercer piso, pero es un sentimiento inevitable y muy desagradable.

***Paf-Paf***

Sonó la puerta de mi departamento abriéndose, y bufando me levanto a cerrarla. El condenado viento debió de hacer de las suyas de nuevo provocando que ésta se abriera de forma , ni siquiera los seguros en éste hoyo de basura son buenos, las manijas están casi oxidadas y antes de dormir me veo siempre en la obligación de dejar asegurada mi puerta sujeta sólo con una pesada silla de madera. Así que ayudada por la luz de mi celular, la cierro pero sin usar la silla aún, es muy pronto para irme a dormir y tengo una maqueta que terminar antes del fin de semana. Oh, bendito celular que iluminas mi camino, algún día, sino me pongo tan tacaña, llamaré a un técnico a arreglar las conexión de mi sala/comedor, las cuales están tan desgastadas que la única luz aquí no sirve. Tampoco los enchufes. Por eso me traje mi televisor y una pequeña lámpara a mi pieza.

Genial, de tanto pensar y tanto viaje se me heló el café y no me queda más que tomármelo helado, no pienso volver ahí, y menos a arriesgarme a quemarme en medio de la oscuridad por el capricho de encender la cocinilla para beber un café caliente. Lo importante es que ya me siento lo suficientemente despierta como para disponerme a terminar mi pequeño edificio a escala y así lograr una buena calificación. Haré que mis padres se sientan orgullosos.

Ah, tonta de mí, olvidé cerrar la ventana de mi diminuta recámara y un travieso soplo de viento logró invadir mi espacio, dispuesto a helarme hasta los huesos, así que decidida me acerco a cerrar la ventana de forma violenta, pero...Algo me detiene...

¿Un grito? ¿Un grito de mujer?

Esa voz se me hace familiar, demasiado...Pero a los segundos, esos desgarradores gritos son callados de una forma tan repentina como comenzaron. Quizás he estado trabajando o estudiando demasiado, sí, eso debe ser. Ah, qué frío, como extrañaría tener a mi novio para que me abrazara...

¡No! ¡No! ¡A ése idiota no! Mi orgullo herido me impide pensar en él, ya ni recuerdo el por qué peleamos, pero no cederé, no, no y no. No permitiré que él gane de nuevo ésta pelea... Aunque me he visto tentada todo el día de enviarle un mensaje para que viniera a pasar la noche conmigo, pero no, no me permitiré convertirme en su trapo.

Me siento molesta al recordar el rostro de mi novio, lo adoro pero a veces se pone tan insoportablemente infantil e idiota. Y sin más, corto de forma violenta uno de los trozos de cartón que conformarían el resistende techo de la construcción de mi maqueta.

¡Auch! ¡Genial!

Me he hecho un corte, dejada llevar por la rabia y por los deseos de volverle a ver, más aún en una noche tan helada como ésta. La sangre va cayendo y de una forma rápida evito que caiga en mi trabajo para evitar darle un motivo al profesor para bajar mi calificación.

Maldición, ¿Cuándo fue que me volví tan dependiente de mi novio? Pienso en lo sola que me sentiría sin él mientras llevo mi dedo herido a la boca para succionar mi propia sangre. Carlos me ha apoyado tanto desde que entré a la universidad y fue un gran pilar para mi cuando me mudé que pienso en lo injusta que estoy siendo, pero, esos arrebatos de celos infantiles e injustificados me colapsaron, más aún con el estrés de mis estudios y sumado al hecho de que nuevamente no pude pagar a un electricista para que arreglara las instalaciones de cable de mi departamento. Decido apagar mejor el celular, no quiero escuchar su voz por hoy, mañana le llamaré sin falta, le necesito, le necesito demasiado, pero ésto le servirá como escarmiento.

Ah, si supiera lafalta que me hace, oh no. Está sonando mi celular, pero no lo dejaré ganar tan fácilmente. Lo apago finalmente, y sólo por hoy quiero estar algo alejada de los problemas amorosos. Qué torpe, ahora he dejado caer mi corta cartón a la alfombra y al inclinarme para recogerlo con mi mano izquiera veo que en el índice aún sigue brotando sangre.

***Paf***

De nuevo la maldita puerta. Estoy harta de éste apestoso lugar, estudiaré muy dura para salir de éste hoyo luego. Me levanto pesadamente del suelo y dejo mi maqueta sobre mi diminuto escritorio. Primero iré al baño a curar ésta herida y después cerraré ésa odiosa puerta, de paso, sin querer pego un salto al sentir el ruido de un trueno, y posteriormente hace su aparición la lluvia. Sólo atino a apretar el cuello de la blusa de mi piyama y me encierro en el baño.

El agua corre en el lavamanos, primero sucia, como si tuviera tierra y luego, con el paso de los segundos se purifica. Y mientras el agua desaparece por las tuberías, un vuelco da en mi corazón. Me siento extraña, siento congoja, y no es precisamente por el malestar debido a la anterior pelea con Carlos...Es algo inexplicable, es un sentimiento que me carcome desde el estómago hasta subir por el cuello del mismo y continúa su camino ascendiendo para convertirse en náuseas. Mi corazón se acelera y comienzo a sudar helado, ¿Qué me ocurre de repente? Prefiero mojar mi rostro antes de curar mi corte, pero el agua helada no logra calmar mi ansiedad tan repentina, y siento la urgente necesidad de telefonear a Carlos para que venga corriendo a verme, por un momento me siento en peligro... No, no, es totalmente estúpido, ¿Llamar a Carlos? No lo haré, debe ser solo eso, el impulso infantil gracias a la necesidad de sentir su voz...

***¡Crash!***

¿Qué fue eso? ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! El ruido de un vaso quebrarse, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué demonios...? Mierda, mierda, debí cerrar la puerta antes.

Me pego a la puerta del baño, pero no escucho nada, nada...Sin embargo... ¿Por qué me siento así? Me siento terrible, mis piernas tiemblan a la par de que intento abrir la puerta del baño, quizás alcance a llegar a mi habitación y coger el corta cartón que dejé caer...Pero es absurdo, ¿Por qué entraría alguien acá? La cuidadora se encargaría de atrapar a cualquier desconocido que llegara al edificio así que creo que es mejor calmarse...

Calma, Sara, calma...

Temblando de pies a cabeza, y aún con la incertidumbre, giro la perilla oscura del baño y la puerta se abre ruidosamente, y maldigo ésto, lo maldigo, pero nada que hacer, trato de ser positiva y pensar que efectivamente y como todas las noches, estoy sola en mi departamento. Con lentitud camino a duras penas por la alfombra y ahogo un grito al sentir el punzante dolor de un trozo de vidrio clavarse sin piedad en mi pie derecho. Velozmente me lo arranco, no sé como, y en medio de la oscuridad acarreo la pesada silla para cerrar de una vez la pesada y desgastada puerta. Y de pronto me percato del horror, desde aquí veo a la poca distancia que la luz de mi lámpara se desvanece, pero no por un corte de luz o porque la ampolleta haya firmado un acto de defunsión, sino porque fue apagada, puesto que sentí el característico sonido del "click".

Tengo miedo de entrar, y como estoy, desarmada y desprotegida, sólo atino a recoger en medio de la oscuridad un trozo del afilado elemento que antes hubo herido mi pié. Logré palpar sobre la alfombra hasta hallar el más punzante para usarlo como un arma improvisada contra aquel que a hallanado mi humilde, muy humilde, morada. Como nunca, el par de metros que separan la sala de mi cuarto se hace eterno debido al miedo y camino con mi improvisado cuchillo en mano, dando tímidos pasos a mi espacio, pero solo atino a ver la cortina corrida, logrando encontrar el vidrio de mi ventana lleno de gotas que traviesas se deslizan por el borde en tanto la luna se cola iluminando un poco el lugar. Quizás, es porque la cortina está corrida, pero... Siento de nueva cuenta esa odiosa sensación de que alguien me mira, pero es más potente, es más insoportable que antes, un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo, a la par de que pareciera sentir una respiración jadeante tras de mí, pero cuando me volteo a ver, ya es muy tarde.

Un dolor, un horrible dolor de algo afilado en mi omóplato derecho me obliga a caer de rodillas al suelo. Intendo dar un grito, pero una gélida mano pálida se posa en mis labios para ahogar mi alarido y de nueva cuenta siento la respiración de aquel intruso chocando contra mi nuca, mientras clava más profundo su afilada arma en mi cuerpo, haciéndome retorcer del intenso malestar. El dolor recorre desde mi omóplato hasta seguir por mi hombro y acabar entumiendo mi brazo derecho, lo cual me obliga a dejar caer el brillante pedazo de cristal.

-Chica lista... -Escucho una voz grave atrás de mi, mientras rie en susurros con un tono tétrico y casi gutural, como sacado de lo más profundo, pero lo más profundo de las tierras. -Muy lista, pero no muy rápida. -Me tomó violentamente del cabello y me volteó para luego estampar mi cabeza contra el suelo. Oí el sonido de algo rajándose y luego comprendí de que se trataba al ver debido a la débil luz lunar como extendía un trozo de tela para cubrir mis labios de una manera tan brusca que siento como si se cortara la circulación de mis labios. Había rajado un poco de las sábanas de mi cama para simular una mordaza.

No pude ver su rostro, se ocultó muy bien entre las sombras, sólo pude ver una capucha de blanco color y unos mechones de cabello negro asomarse por el mismo. Vi como blandía su cuchillo en el aire, pude notar el brillo opacado con mi sangre y cerré los ojos esperando lo peor, pero no me irió, simplemente rajó la blusa de mi piyama y parte de mi delgado pantalón. Mis pechos quedaron a la vista y lanzé un quejido al predecir lo que venía, no sólo por vergüenza. Más, al tratar de moverme, él me sostuvo del cuello y dijo en su voz de ultratumba:

-Vaya, es la primera vez que veo el cuerpo de una mujer al descubierto, y eres realmente hermosa, pero... Me pregunto cómo te verás al descubierto del todo, oh, tú entiendes...Sin piel.

El dolor, de nueva cuenta clavó su afilado instrumento en mí, pero ésta vez en mi mano derecha, de forma tal que pude sentir como si atravesara la misma hasta el otro lado, y de forma inmediata mis lágrimas saltaron en tanto muerdo la mordaza, hasta tal punto que siento que mis dientes estallarán debido a la presión. Arqueo mi espalda y él se posesiona arrodillado en mis piernas para evitar mis movimientos espasmódicos, a la par de que deslizaba su cuchillo por mi vientre para hacerme borbotar sangre cerca de mi útero. Ahogo otro grito, pero es inaudible, sin embargo, pude sentir una temible risa proveniente de mi malhechor, el desgraciado se regocijaba con mi dolor. Pronto, y sin dejarme ver su cara, mordió con fuerza uno de mis pezones hasta hacerlo sangrar, pude sentir sus afilados dientes clavarse en mi delicada carne y retorcerlos mientras lamía el rojo plasma que brotó de mi herida más reciente.

¿Por qué me hace ésto? ¿Es ésto lo que merezco por todo lo que hice? ¿Por lo que le estaba haciendo a Carlos? ¿Por dejarle tantos días sin saber de mí?...

¡Carlos! ¡Carlos! ¿Por qué fui tan egoísta? Si tan solo hubiese dejado mi orgullo de lado, si tan solo no fuese tan obstinada y le hubiese llamado él ahora estaría a mi lado, y no estaría ahora, aquí desnuda ante una persona que no es mi novio, el primer hombre que me ve desnuda es un hijo de puta que disfruta con mi dolor y que se relame mi sangre como si fuese un afrodisíaco de una forma malsana y vulgar.

Otra vez hace lo mismo, ésta vez con mi pezón sano, y, ésta vez, su maldita mente retorcida le obliga a cometer algo más atroz. Desliza su cuchillo por mi cuello, siento lo helado del material erizarme hasta la punta de mis cabellos y luego lo pasa con cuidado entre mis pechos, para lueo hacer lo que más temía; Rebanar el pezón que hace segundo se encontraba lamiendo con delicia.

Y es terrible, horrible, no puedo describir lo que siento, es desagradable, asqueroso, insoportable. Quiero huír, quiero escapar, pero el dolor me lo impide, soy incapaz de moverme, soy incapaz de gritar y sólo puedo quedarme acá, bajo su hórrido cuerpo mientras me estremezco del malestar, esperando, (en vano) que él pueda apiadarse de mi y me deje con vida, pero no. El muy desgraciado quiere continuar, y al moverse, luego de clavar nuevamente su cuchillo en mí, ésta vez en mi brazo izquierdo, se incorpora un poco para separar mis piernas, y logro ver como su blanca prenda, un polerón de tiras de esos juveniles está manchado de sangre que no es mía.

-Vaya...-Dice mientras juguetea con mi vulva con su mano izquierda. -¿También eres virgen? -Rie de nueva cuenta, con una voz cargada de maldad y locura. -Veamos por qué mis compañeros de escuela hablaban tanto del sexo, como si fuera lo más espectacular del mundo, pero te advierto, mi pequeña zorrita, que una vez viví mi nueva vida, adquirí unos fetiches extravagantes.

Escupió sobre mis labios vaginales y deslizó dos de sus dedos por la herida que hizo en mi estómago, para posteriormente usar mi propia sangre como lubricante. Ingresa con sus dedos de una forma tan violenta que sacudo mi cabeza de un lado a otro intentado moverme, pero gracias a mis heridas a penas si puedo gemir del dolor.

Y lo hace, ingresa de una forma rápida, abrupta y salvaje. Y vuelvo a gritar, en tanto él emite un sonoro gruñido, mientras apreta el mango de su cuchillo cerca de mi cuello para evitar que me mueva. Se mueve rápido, dentro de mi, el muy desgraciado me desgarra, me violenta y me invade de una forma bestial y monstruosa, se inclina a mi a morder mis labios hasta desgarrarlo y partírmelo, tanto como mi vagina, la cual la siento ya desgarrada.

No puedo evitar llorar, trato de no darle en el gusto, pero no me cabe en la cabeza que esté tan desquiciado y que sea tan depravado como para hacerme ésto, de ésta manera.

Mierda, no, de nuevo no. Entre gemidos me abre el estómago de forma profunda y se exita más al ver mis órganos al descubierto. Cesa sus movimientos pélvicos y clava curioso y juguetón su arma blanca en parte de mi hígado, sacando lentamente un trozo y enseñándomelo cerca de mi cara.

Estoy a punto de desmayarme del dolor, pero el clava su arma de nueva cuenta en mi brazo izquierdo para mantenerme despierta y con la adrenalina a flor de piel. Junto mis piernas y arqueo nuevamente para lograr huír, quiero escapar, quiero arrancarme de éste imbécil a como de lugar, por favor...Alguien me ayude.

-¡Estúpida! -Me grita a la vez que me abofetea el rostro una y otra vez, hasta sentir que deja mis mejillas rojas. -Perra, ¿No te exita ésto acaso? Te dije que mis fetiches eran extraños y debes acatarlos. -Exhala un suspiro, cansado de mi. Sin embargo, se inclinó un poco hacia mí y pude ver a la luz lunar que sonrió ampliamente enseñándome todos sus dientes de una forma payazesca y dejando a la vista que la comisura de sus labios había sido cortada para simular una desagradable sonrisa.

Separó su asquerosa hombría de mis muslos y volteó mi cuerpo, dejándome boca abajo. Sujetó mi cabeza contra el suelo, yo simplemente me limito a cerrar mis ojos esperando a lo que él decida hacer, ya nada puedo hacer. Sólo puedo callar, resignada a mi suerte, estoy perdida. Maldición, no...El muchacho, o mounstro, ya no sé que pueda ser alguien como él, comienza a clavar su alargada navaja en mi hombro derecho, y da una, dos...Tres abanicadas con él y siento un fuerte crack. El infeliz ha roto mi hueso, mierda, me ha roto el hueso. Sólo puedo limitarme a apretar mis piernas mientras un poco de orina sale de entre ellas, producto de mi infinito dolor y de mi agonía.

¿Por qué no me mata pronto? Desgraciado, malnacido, mátame de una vez, por favor, te lo ruego. Te has robado ya mi integridad, mis esperanzas y mis alegrías de vivir. ¿A qué esperas? Oh no, por favor no lo hagas, no de nuevo. Está separando mis muslos otra vez y vuelve a penetrarme de nueva cuenta con fuerza. Solo puedo ahogar mi grito contra la alfombra de mi habitación, a la par de que, al momento de que invade mi interior uniendo su carne con la mía, un rayo ilumina la habitación, seguido por el escandaloso trueno que rugía tan poderoso como yo en mi mente. No puedo mover mis extremidades, mi brazo derecho está cuan largo es en el suelo, unido a mi a penas por un par de tendones y el izquierdo fue clavado nuevamente contra la alfombra, usándose el cuchillo como una enorme y dolorosa estaca.

Me muerde ferozmente el cuello y siento como arranca pedazos de mi piel, para luego lamer la sangre que brota de las heridas que me ocasiona ahora. Las lame exitado y gustoso, le provoca placer. A mi me arde, me arde demasiado. Pero no tanto como los fuertes empujes que él ejecuta contra el interior de mi desgarrada persona. Sin embargo, tan de súbito como me atacó, paró de embestirme mientras me jalaba del cabello para ver mi cara, por lo visto, estaba descepcionado de que yo no gritara ni me opusiera a que me atacara o manoseara.

No puedo evitar sonreír débilmente mientras se separa de mi otra vez, pero el daño ya está hecho. Es irreparable, me siento desgraciada, sucia, solo quiero que se vaya y me deje en paz, quiero llorar y gritar, pero cual es mi horror al sentir que desliza aquel helado filo por mi clítoris hasta rebanarlo y deslizarlo hasta la zona de la herida de mi estómago. Su mano derecha envuelve mi cuello y le miro asustada, y entonces, al deslizarse hacia la luz para observarme, puedo ver su rostro...

Es horrible, totalmente grotesco...

Su rostro es pálido...Su cabello negro parece chamuscado como si se le hubiese quemado, sus ojos parecen hundidos y clavados en sangre, con ojeras y me mira impacible, son como dos perlas blancas que reflejan la más oscura y eterna de las demencias mientras me sonríe de una forma bizarra.

-¿Sabes? Me aburriste, ni siquiera me hiciste acabar.

-Tranquila querida mía, igual te agradezco el que hayas sido mi primera vez. -Dijo deslizando su lengua por mi cuello, en tanto apoyaba la punta de su cuchillo cerca de mi corazón. -Pero ahora...Es hora de que te vayas a dormir...


End file.
